Luna Vannucci, please to meet you
by QueenLloyd
Summary: Présentation détaillée de ma OC Corse ; La lecture n'est absolument pas obligatoire, les éléments seront bien sûr mis en place au fur et à mesure des fanfictions, mais si vous tenez à avoir une idée précise de l'énergumène, ceci est pour vous !


**DISCLAIMER :** Tout ce qui concerne Corse m'appartient, mais pas le reste, malheureusement. J'ai essayé de coller le plus à la réalité possible, tout en gardant le côté fun d'Hetalia ! Je préviens d'avance : les mots et expressions en corse seront toujours traduits dans les notes. En ce qui concerne les détails qui vous semble ne pas avoir de sens dans cette description, ils seront développés dans les prochains écrits. Un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

Corse. Corse, Corse, Corse. L'Île de Beauté. Que dire de plus à propos de ma chère île natale ? Car oui, je suis corse. Je suis née en Corse, j'habite en Corse et je parle corse. Je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé m'attaquer au sujet si je ne l'étais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne me voyais absolument pas faire sur une autre région ; comment oser faire lorsqu'on ne s'y connaît vraiment pas ? Le choix était donc tout fait. Bref, trêve de blabla, attaquons la description de l'énergumène.

Déjà, commençons par son nom : Luna Vannucci. Luna, parce qu'elle est extrêmement lunatique et très souvent dans la lune. Vannucci – Vanoutchi –, parce que j'aime particulièrement ce nom de famille, et aussi pour la préciosité que cela représente à mes yeux ; c'est une grande bijouterie très chère devant laquelle je bave régulièrement. Son surnom en découle directement : Lù – qui se dit Lou –, ou Lulu – en rapport avec son surnom Lucifer, que lui donne France.

Même si c'est impoli de demander son âge à une dame, je vais vous dire le sien : environ trois mille ans. Cela peut paraître beaucoup, j'ai longuement hésité, mais après mettre penchée sur le sujet, et au regard de l'histoire complète de mon île, c'est celui qui est le plus ressemblant. D'apparence, elle fait très jeune, comme Chine ou Japon, et elle n'en paraît que environ vingt-deux. Bon, le physique maintenant !

On ne l'appelle pas l'Île de Beauté pour rien, qu'on se le dise de suite. Notre charmante Corse, ou Lù, si elle vous y autorise un jour, est très belle. Elle n'est pas très grande, n'oublions pas qu'elle n'est que la quatrième île méditerranéenne en terme de grandeur, et fait un petit mètre soixante cinq. Elle est très mince, avec ce qu'il faut où il faut, cela compense avec sa petite taille. Il faut dire qu'elle est très sportive, qu'elle passe son temps à courir à droite et à gauche, et à chasser dans les montagnes. De plus, durant la période de domination génoise, elle souffrait souvent de la faim avec son peuple, ce qui n'a pas contribué à l'aider à prendre du poids. Même si cela ne compte pas vraiment dans le physique, je vais vous parler de sa voix : grave, voilée, légèrement rauque dès qu'elle fume trop, dotée de cet accent si particulier qu'est l'accent corse, elle est dotée du registre vocal rêvé pour chanter de la polyphonie, surtout à cinq heures du matin dans les villages après un verre de trop.

Bref, passons à son visage, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, non ? Tout d'abord, celui-ci est encadré par sa crinière. Oui, oui, j'ai bien utilisé le mot crinière. Elle est épaisse, lourde et longue, d'un brun profond pouvant aller jusqu'au noir l'hiver, et jusqu'au châtain l'été à la force des rayons du soleil méditerranéen. J'ai dit crinière, parce que tout comme leur propriétaire, elle est pleine de force, de vie, et de besoin d'indépendance ; elle fait absolument ce qu'elle veut, et frise de manière inconsidérée, ou pas du tout parfois, rendant Lù folle à grands coups de brushing, de plaques et autres conneries qui abîment les cheveux. Fin de la parenthèse capillaire.

Luna est pourvue d'une peau des plus diaphanes, mais ne vous y trompez pas, l'été elle peut sans hésitation rivaliser avec Espagne ou Turquie, et son visage se couvre de tâches de rousseurs dès les premiers beaux jours. Elle a de beaux traits fins, un petit nez adorable, une bouche pulpeuse toujours colorée de couleurs sombres, rouge, violine, aubergine, où est accroché un sourire à la fois triste et sarcastique, des sourcils plutôt épais et arqués, de grands yeux ourlés de cils noirs. Tiens, parlons-en de ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu hésitant, tantôt profond, abyssal et presque noir, tantôt clair, glacial et délavé comme un ciel d'après tempête. La couleur dépend de l'humeur, à vous de le découvrir au fil du temps.

Elle a une tâche de naissance au poignet droit : il s'agit de trois arabesques entremêlées. Elles représentent Restonica, les Îles Sanguinaires et le Monte Cinto.

Je précise deux petites choses de plus : elle a un physique qui peut parfois paraître androgyne – à vrai dire, c'est son visage qui fait toute sa féminité dans ces moments-là – et elle est dotée de particularités changeantes pour signifier la diversité des origines du peuple corse – je développerai cela plus en détails dans son histoire. Bon, un tour chez le psy, maintenant ! Accrochez-vous…

* * *

Elle est tarée. Non, non, en vrai, faut dire ce qui est, et c'est totalement le cas. Luna est un paradoxe à elle seule. Sarcastique, chaleureuse, distante, froide, vive, flemmarde, elle caractérise à elle seule la complexité du territoire corse. Son rêve de toujours n'est autre que celui de l'indépendance, et elle déprime violemment dès qu'on ose lui parler de Pascal Paoli et de sa défaite à Ponte Novu. Elle est très colérique. Et quand je dis très, c'est vraiment très très. Ses colères sont mémorables et laissent presque toujours des séquelles à ceux qui les subissent. France en fait souvent les frais, croyez-moi. Elle est rêveuse, spontanée, affairée, attachante et très très – très ! – fière d'elle. C'est une personne de confiance, une vraie tombe, car plutôt mourir que de violer la loi de l'Omerta – loi du silence –, ce qui fait d'elle une excellente amie.

Toutefois, elle peut être très froide et elle ne se confiera que très rarement, étant habituée à encaisser les coups depuis des siècles sans rien dire. Elle reste relativement solitaire, et préfère ne pas prendre le risque de se faire trahir à nouveau, ce qui amène à un de ses traits de caractère les plus marqués : elle est profondément rancunière. Même si elle paraît avoir tout au plus vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans, elle en a plus de deux mille cinq cents et garde religieusement en mémoire tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qui la mène parfois à l'insomnie ou à faire de violents cauchemars.

Luna ne rigole pas avec sa traditionnelle sieste d'après-manger et la réveiller pourrait vous coûter bien plus que la vie. Elle mélange souvent des mots corses à la langue française, ce qui amène souvent Francè à se moquer d'elle, ce qui conduit inévitablement à ce qu'elle ne parle plus qu'en corse sous le coup de la colère – et dieu que la langue corse, elle aussi, est fournie en expressions fleuries et noms d'oiseaux plus charmants les uns les autres. Cela permet de noter qu'elle est une personne extrêmement vulgaire. Sa première passion est la chasse, et, même sans aller chasser, elle ne sort jamais sans son énorme couteau de chasse et son fusil, qui est affectueusement nommé Natale. Sa seconde passion est son principal club de foot, le Sporting Club de Bastia. Une fois l'entrée du stade de Furiani passée, ce n'est plus la même : elle se transforme en monstre – et je n'exagère pas, ou alors à peine. Elle effraye particulièrement Francè, qui se plaît à la traiter d'ultra ou d'hooligan.

C'est une excellente guerrière au courage incontestable qui a pris part à nombre de conflits aux côtés de France et lui a toujours, toujours, apporté un soutien malgré leur relation _« je-t'aime-moi-non-plus-je-veux-mon-indépendance-rêve-toujours-donne-la-moi-ou-je-te-tue-rêve-toujours-ne-touchez-pas-à-France-bande-d'enflures-que-vous-êtes-y-a-que-moi-qui-ai-le-droit-de-frapper-Francè ! »_.

Elle a la très désagréable habitude de plastiquer quiconque se moque d'elle ou se proclame son maître. Autriche aime Chopin, et bien elle, elle aime les Nuits Bleues. Elle trouve que ça sonne bien. Même si elle était, dans le passé, assez pleurnicharde, user de la force ne lui a jamais fait peur. Et c'est toujours le cas. Elle adore les armes, même si aucune ne peut remplacer Natale dans son cœur. Et bien sûr, en tant que nationaliste indépendantiste – avais-je réellement besoin de le préciser ? –, elle protège jalousement les trésors de son île.

Mon dieu, j'allais oublier de préciser les faits plus importants : Luna est une grande amatrice d'alcool – manière détournée de dire qu'elle est totalement et absolument obsédée par le fait de se bourrer la gueule dès qu'elle met un pied dehors –, elle adore le limoncinu et la vodka en particulier ; elle fume comme un pompier – yolo après tout elle est immortelle ; elle adore la vitesse et les marques très chères plus que tout ; elle est une grande passionnée des hommes – et le sexe donc, disons-le, ne soyons pas timides ; et surtout, surtout, vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend sans avoir personne pour lui dicter sa conduite. Ses devises : _« Souvent conquise, jamais soumise. »_ et _« Je n'ai rien à prouver aux autres, tant que je me le prouve à moi-même. »_.

* * *

Passons à ses relations avec les autres nations. Ouch. Sujet qui fâche.

**ANCIENNES NATIONS** – _Sti conni_ : On ne peut pas dire que Lù les a beaucoup aimé. Carthage lui a marché dessus jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rome Antique, qui l'a quasiment réduite en esclavage après cela. Avant cette période, il y avait Syracuse, Grèce Antique et ses peuples, qui ont passé leur temps à la piller. Après la chute de Rome, il y a eu entre autre, Byzance, qui s'est déclaré son maître et la considérablement saigné aussi.

**ITALIE** - _Fel__ì_ : Elle l'aime énormément, mais plutôt mourir que l'admettre. Elle a passé la fin de son enfance et son adolescence avec lui, et malgré ses patrons horribles qu'elle devait subir, elle ne l'a jamais détesté. Elle le considère comme son frère, même s'il s'agit plus d'un cousin éloigné. Toutefois, elle ne lui a jamais complètement pardonné de l'avoir vendu à France, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Aujourd'hui, leur relation est bonne mais, ma foi, assez complexe : elle est corse, PAS française, PAS italienne. Mais, si par malheur, on l'accuse d'être française car la nationalité corse n'existe pas, du moins officiellement, elle préfèrera dire être italienne. Vous voyez le genre…?

**FRANCE** – _Franc__è_ : Oulala. France et Corse, le sujet qui fâche. Les deux définissent à eux seuls l'expression « amour vache ». Quand elle le voit, elle lui saute dessus et le harcèle pour avoir son indépendance. Cela finit souvent en coups, il faut le dire. Elle le déteste, surtout depuis Ponte Novu et l'atroce cicatrice qu'il lui a laissé. Malgré toute cette haine et son sempiternel _« je-ne-serai-jamais-française-espèce-de-connard-de-merde »_, elle est la première à répondre présent quand Francè est dans la merde. En fait, pour qu'ils s'entendent, il faut qu'il y est, soit une guerre, soit de l'alcool. Quand ils sont alcoolisés, en effet, c'est une autre histoire, elle est tout simplement folle de lui. Lui est bien content que, pour une fois, elle aime son Grand Frère France.

**ANGLETERRE** – _Artie_ : Une grande histoire d'amour eux deux. Angleterre a toujours eu un crush pour elle : premièrement, du point de vue « nation », pour la dominance de la Méditerranée, et deuxièmement, du point de vue « humain », parce qu'elle est belle. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Ils ont toutefois une relation très étrange. Ils s'apprécient énormément, se tournent autour, concluent, d'autres fois s'ignorent, vont vers d'autres nations, bref, c'est sans fin. Ensemble, ils peuvent très bien s'entendre, comme se rembarrer méchamment en ce qui concerne leur passé commun. De plus, ils se disputent les faveurs de France dès qu'ils sont un peu pompettes. Un vrai cirque.

**ESPAGNE** – _Ant__ò_ : L'entente cordiale. Cordiale, parce qu'on est tous des nations méditerranéennes, mais pas plus. Ils ont peu de liens. Espagne lui a toujours préféré Sardaigne, et ne la toujours vu uniquement comme une possession de plus pour compléter son Royaume d'Aragon. Ils ne s'apprécient donc pas plus que cela. Ils se rapprochent uniquement lorsqu'ils sont seuls méditerranéens contre tous les autres.

**AMÉRIQUE** – _Al_ : Il l'a tient en très haute estime depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il l'appelle affectueusement USS depuis. Son grand désespoir est que très souvent, Lù lui préfère Artie, celle-ci n'étant pas impressionnée par le « héros ». Elle est d'ailleurs une des rares nations à lui tenir tête sans pourtant peser très lourd dans la balance face à lui. Ils ont partagé des choses par le passé, et s'entendent très bien, même s'ils ne se croisent que rarement. Il voudrait qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention à lui de manière sincère, et pas seulement quand elle veut rendre jaloux Artie.

**ÉCOSSE** – _Ally_ : Leur relation est excellente. Les deux sont faits pour s'entendre à merveille, Écosse étant la Corse d'Angleterre. Ils partagent, évidemment, une passion commune pour l'indépendance et un farouche amour pour les caractéristiques qui les différencient de leur « Grand Frère » respectif. Ils désespèrent ensemble sur leurs défaites et rêvent ensemble à leur indépendance. Ils prennent toujours la défense de l'autre quand celui-ci est pris pour cible et leur passe-temps préféré une fois réunis est de malmener Francè et Artie. Outre les tensions sexuelles entre eux – parce qu'il faut se le dire –, ils se présentent comme âmes sœurs, c'est pour vous dire.

**ALLEMAGNE** – _Lud_ : Ils éprouvent un profond respect mutuel : lui, parce qu'elle lui a tenu tête alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite île méditerranéenne occupée, et elle, parce qu'elle a gardé un excellent souvenir du seul roi qu'elle a eu, qui était un allemand. Cela dit, ils n'ont pas plus de liens que cela, et même s'ils s'entendent assez bien ensemble, elle préfère le laisser à Italie.

**PRUSSE** – _Inculatu_ : Elle le déteste, elle le hais, elle l'abhorre. En bref, il est la solution la plus rapide pour la faire disparaître du paysage. La raison est simple : elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de l'avoir trahi à Ponte Novu. Elle le fuit, elle évite tout contact, car elle serait capable de le tuer si elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. De plus, sa suffisance légendaire l'exaspère. Quand Francè ne veut pas voir Lù, il lui dit que Prusse est là ; ça suffit à la tenir éloignée pour un moment.

**RUSSIE** – _Vanya_ : Étrange affaire que ces deux-là. À chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent, ils ont l'air de refaire connaissance. Ce qui est on ne peut plus hypocrite, sachant que les deux sont liés depuis les années vingt, et plus récemment, en ce qui concerne la mafia. Chut. Elle gaffe très souvent en l'appelant par son surnom. Toutefois, c'est un détail qui semble échapper aux autres nations et n'être remarqué que par Francè. Leur relation est courtoise en public, mais ils seraient apparemment beaucoup plus proches en privé. Il semble d'ailleurs que Lù soit une des seules personnes à ne pas être vraiment effrayée par le russe.

**JAPON** – _Kiki_ : D'une certaine manière, le japonais avait toujours gêné la corse. En effet, le caractère très réservé et mesuré de celui-ci avait tendance à la crisper. Mais la première impression passée, et depuis on ne sait quel évènement, ils s'entendent très bien. Il l'intimide aussi considérablement – c'est d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir s'en vanter – et il n'y a qu'en sa présence que Lù devient plus calme. La métamorphose est étonnante ; il n'y qu'avec lui qu'elle semble apaisée. Ils rigolent souvent entre eux, sans que les autres nations ne comprennent.

* * *

Ce que elle aime : La sieste, la chasse, son fusil Natale, les attentats, la charcuterie corse, les châtaignes, être au coin de la cheminée l'hiver, être sur la plage l'été, jouer à des jeux de guerre, conduire très – trop – vite, rester seule, boire, fumer, chanter, crier sur France, le SCB, son île, le limoncinu, les hommes, les marques chères – et anglaises de préférence – , l'indépendance.

Ce que elle n'aime pas : l'urbanisation de sa précieuse île, ne pas pouvoir faire la sieste ou se faire réveiller, rester trop longtemps loin de sa terre, ne pas être indépendante, les soirées sans alcool et sans bagarre, la fermeture annuelle de la chasse, France, Italie pour l'avoir abandonnée à France, France, France, ai-je mentionné France ? France.

* * *

Restonica : fleuve de la région cortenaise – c'est une particularité de la langue corse qui est passée dans le français, seulement en Corse donc, que d'omettre le "LE" ou "LA" devant un fleuve, on en parle comme si c'était une personne.

Îles Sanguinaires : archipel de quatre îlots dans le golfe d'Ajaccio qui a la particularité de se teinter de rouge au coucher du soleil.

Monte Cinto : plus grande montagne de Corse, culminant à 2706m.

Nuit Bleue : série de nombreux attentats perpétués en une seule nuit.

Limoncinu : boisson alcoolisée au citron, c'est la version corse du limoncello italien.

Sti conni : ces cons, je pense que c'est assez transparent comme terme.

Inculatu : enculé, je pense que c'est assez transparent aussi.


End file.
